


Very Special Best

by Deastar



Series: They Say Love Heals All Wounds [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar
Summary: Sid’s okay with having a pretty ordinary dick. It does everything he wants it to do, and it feels really good doing it. But when Sid mentions this to Geno, Geno isnothaving it.





	Very Special Best

Sid is not an expert on dicks or anything, but he’s seen enough to know that his own is totally average: average length, average thickness, average-size balls, average curve. And Sid’s okay with having a pretty ordinary dick. It does everything he wants it to do, and it feels really good doing it.

But when Sid mentions this to Geno, Geno’s eyebrows fly up and he looks downright offended. “ _Best_ dick,” he insists, petting Sid’s erection as if he thinks Sid has hurt its feelings. “Very special best dick, Sid!”

He must read Sid’s skepticism, because he huffs and pins Sid to the bed. “I show you.”

He wraps one big hand around the base of Sid’s dick, making Sid’s breath stutter. “Fit good in hand, good size for me,” he says in a lecturing tone of voice. “Good length, also, because I can put hand here, and then mouth…” With no more warning than that, he slides his mouth down on Sid’s cock until his lips kiss the top of his hand and Sid groans helplessly. Then Geno pulls off, just as abruptly, and continues, “So I can give blowjob and cover all dick but I don’t have to choke. So best size, Sid – perfect!” he insists, giving Sid a wounded look.

“Uh, okay,” Sid says, because if Geno really thinks Sid’s dick is so amazing, who is Sid to argue?

But Geno’s not done.

“Best color also,” he says, with an affectionate look at the dick in question. “You don’t notice?”

“It’s just… dick-colored,” Sid says, gesturing at it with confusion.

“No, no, no.” Geno climbs up the bed for a lush, lingering kiss. When he breaks the kiss, he murmurs, “Is this color. Favorite color.”

“What?”

Geno rolls his eyes, fond, and says, “Is same red. Same as your lips when I kiss a lot. That’s color. Most beautiful,” he adds softly, stroking the pads of his fingers over Sid’s lips and then around the head of his cock. “Best, most sexy. I love.”

“Oh,” Sid says, surprised. He never had noticed, actually. But Geno did. And that makes Sid feel shy and proud all at once – to be so carefully known.

Geno smiles down at him, happy and a little dirty. “More easy for me to notice – I kiss both a lot.”

Sid laughs, but it’s breathy – he’s so turned-on right now. “Yeah, you do. I love it. Both.”

“I know this.” Geno leans down for a self-satisfied kiss, then gives Sid a serious look. “Also best dick because it’s most _Sid_ dick. Perfect dick for Sid.”

That startles another laugh out of Sid. “Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”

Geno grins and grabs Sid’s cock again, making Sid yelp. “Some players left wing,” he says, angling Sid’s dick to the left, “and some players right wing,” pointing Sid’s dick to the right. “But everybody know Sidney Crosby is natural center,” he finishes, settling Sid’s cock back in its natural resting place, against his belly, straight up the center of his body.

Sid cracks up, and Geno looks very pleased with himself, chortling at his own joke.

When Sid gets his breath back, he palms Geno’s dick, which angles to the left, and says, “That would make you a left wing, though.”

Geno nods, and looks theatrically disappointed. “Only Sidney Crosby have special matching dick.”

That sets Sid off again, and makes Geno look even more thoroughly proud of himself; he takes a special satisfaction, Sid knows, in making successful jokes in English, and in getting Sid to make the horrible donkey laugh that he still feels self-conscious about.

But when Sid is mostly in control of himself again, Geno’s smugness has faded away, and he looks tender instead, stroking slowly over the planes of Sid’s body with one hand. “Best,” he says again, quietly. He trails a finger up the underside of Sid’s dick, a delicious tease. “Best curve, for get me just right when you fuck me – curve up. For someone else, maybe not best, because they want you behind, or side, but me, for us, how we like, is best.”

“Yeah. I guess it is,” Sid says, equally quietly, feeling warm through and through. He likes that idea – that his body was built specifically for Geno, and for the ways he and Geno please each other best. It feels that way, sometimes – like he never knew what his body was really for until he learned how to touch Geno and be touched by Geno in return.

Geno gives him a significant look. “So you don’t say mean things anymore about best dick, Sid?”

“They weren’t _mean—_ ” Sid tries before giving up. He promises, “No, I won’t say it’s just an average dick anymore, okay?”

“Good,” Geno says, leaning down to press a kiss right at the root of Sid’s cock. “Because this dick is special to me, you know? Belong to person who is special to me.” He won’t meet Sid’s eyes, and he’s blushing – Sid’s heart can hardly fucking take it.

“I love you,” Sid whispers, which is not where he thought a conversation about his penis size was going, but honestly, _I love you_ is the steady beat of every conversation he and Geno have with each other. He shouldn’t be surprised to hear it here, too.

“Love you, too,” Geno echoes, resting a kiss in the curls between Sid’s legs. “Love your dick,” he adds reprovingly, kissing Sid’s shaft – a long, sloppy kiss that leaves Sid panting.

“I got that, yeah,” Sid says, breathing hard.

“Yes?” Geno asks, giving Sid another narrow-eyed look. “Not sure you do. Maybe need to make _sure_ you know how much I like.”

Sid blinks. “How would you—”

“With blowjob,” Geno informs him.

“Oh,” Sid responds, mouth gone dry. That seems like a hell of a good plan to him. “Good. Yeah.”

Geno grins. “Yes, is what I think you say.”

Once Sid has received his educational blowjob—and it was _very_ educational, thank you, Geno, he’s definitely learned his lesson and will say only nice things about his own dick from now on—he reaches for Geno’s cock.

“I love your dick, too,” he says softly. Now he’s the one who can’t meet Geno’s eyes. “I—I worry sometimes that you’ll think I don’t, because I don’t show it the way you do – with my mouth, or inside—”

“Sid,” Geno says. When Sid sneaks a glance at him, the look on his face is hopelessly fond. “So silly,” he tells Sid. “When I take off pants, you make face like…” Geno drops his jaw, then shuts it and gives Sid a frankly hungry look.

Sid turns red. That’s… that can’t be right, there’s no way he really looks that—that _greedy_ , that— _proprietary_ —

“Yes, you look like that,” Geno declares, apparently reading his disbelief. His smile softens, and he reaches up to cup Sid’s cheek. “So you don’t worry, okay, Sid. I always, always know how much you like. And how much you like is _a lot_ ,” he concludes, cheerfully smug.

“I do,” Sid admits, somewhere between embarrassed and relieved. He grips Geno’s cock and leans down to murmur in Geno’s ear, “Feels so good in my hand, turns me on so much—”

Geno groans and bucks up into Sid’s hold—God, Sid loves that. He curls closer over Geno’s body, wanting more of Geno’s skin against his skin. He kisses the delicate shell of Geno’s ear and whispers into it, tender, “I love touching your cock.” Tightening his grip, he adds, “I love looking at it – and I’m gonna taste you someday, Geno,” he promises, maybe recklessly, but he can’t help himself. “I _am_ , I want that so much, want to taste your cock—”

“Fuck, _Sid_ ,” Geno gasps, and then he’s coming, making a gorgeous rough noise that Sid captures with a kiss.

Afterward, Sid’s personal preference would be for them to shower, but Geno’s feeling is that showering after sex is only for morning or afternoon sex – at night, he says, it ruins the afterglow. So Sid just swabs them both down with a wet washcloth and climbs back in bed. As soon as he’s within arm’s reach, Geno pulls him close and then scoots down the bed to nuzzle Sid’s soft cock, lightly enough that it feels good even though Sid is still oversensitive.

Giving Sid’s dick a hazy, adoring look, he mumbles, “I don’t tell you before how much I like your dick like this also, so soft and sensitive. So nice, Sid, make me so happy to look, lick, touch. So this is also special.” He looks up at Sid, and his sudden smile is unexpectedly, purely, sweet.

“I know I’m forget lots I like about your cock, have to tell you more when I think of,” he tells Sid. Then his face takes on a solemn cast… but his eyes twinkle when he says, “Probably take a long time. Probably still be thinking of more nice things to say about your dick when we old and falling down.”

Sid can feel a smile of his own spreading across his face. “That doesn’t sound so bad,” he says quietly. “I think that sounds… yeah. Sign me up. It’s a deal.”

“Deal,” Geno says, yawning, before he finally lets Sid pull him away from Sid’s very special amazing wonderful dick and up into Sid’s arms, where he belongs.


End file.
